The love story
by christopheranddarren
Summary: Klaine's daughter wants to know how her daddies met. Kurt wasn't expecting the reason behind her asking though.


"Daddy, how did you and Papa meet?" I heard Madelyn ask from behind me. I wiped my hands on the dish towel and turned around to look at her.

Every time I see her I'm instantly reminded of how identical she looks to Blaine. They have the same uncontrollable dark brown curls, pointy triangle eyebrows and those honey golden eyes. When I used to imagine how my future with Blaine would turn out I'd imagine having kids that looked just like she did. I wanted kids that looked like Blaine because he was the most perfect person I've ever seen.

"You haven't heard that story by now? You're almost six. I would've thought you'd have it memorized by now." I smiled at her as I took her hand and led her into the living room. "How about you go and get Max and I'll tell you both the story."

Madi enthusiastically nodded her head and ran off to go find her brother. Maxwell is our middle child. He's my lookalike. Though I think he's cuter than I ever was as a child. He was Blaine's perfect child. One that looked liked me. I was super glad that Blaine insisted that we had a child with my dna. I wear more matching outfits with Max then I care to admit.

"Daddy! I found him! And we're ready to hear the story!" I heard Madi yell as she dragged her brother behind her.

"Shh. Remember we have to be quiet. Matt is asleep. But okay. Sit down on the couch and we'll start." They both happily complied and sat down on the couch waiting with anticipation for me to start.

"Where to start. Okay you know papa and I were in glee club in high school right?" I saw both of them nod their heads and so I continued. "Well at the beginning it was just me in that glee club. I was in it a whole year before I met Papa. That year we hadn't done very well with competitions so we wanted to try harder the next year. We were up against the Warblers for one of our competitions that year. We were practicing for the competition and the theme that week was a boys versus girls sing off and the other boys didn't want my ideas so they told me to go spy on the Warblers."

"Is this where Papa comes in?" Max interrupted. I could see the excited looks on his and Madi's faces. No matter what I told them a story about they were always captivated.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Where was I? Okay so I went to Dalton to spy on the Warblers and Dalton was huge so I got lost. I was standing on the staircase not knowing at all where I was going when I spotted the cutest boy I'd ever seen. I stopped him and asked him what was going on and he told me the Warbler's were having a performance and then he grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall until we got to where the performance was and then he kinda serenaded me with teenage dream and right then and there I knew I was done for. I had a crush on that cute blazer wearing boy."

"Was that Papa? Teenage dream is your song. You sing and dance to it all the time!" Madi exclaimed as she began to sing the chorus.

"That sure was me princess. That's why teenage dream means a lot to Daddy and I. It was the song I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Blaine standing there with the groceries I sent him out for. I smiled at him and he came over and kissed me quick before going into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"What happened next? Did you and Papa start dating?" Madi asked.

"No not for a while. I went back to McKinley. The people in glee club are my family. That's where I met Aunt Rachel you know. And basically anyone else you call aunt or uncle."

"Even Uncle Puck?" Max asked. I smiled at him and nodded. Max adored Puck. Every time Puck and Quinn come to visit I know I can find Max glued to his side. Puck doesn't mind. He loves Max just as much maybe even a little more.

"Uncle Cooper too?" Madi asked as soon as Max was done. Both of the kids adored Cooper. Blaine and I suspected it was for the numerous presents he sent them every year.

"No not Cooper. He wasn't in the club with me. He performed there once though." Madi and Max had only met Cooper maybe ten times. These days his acting career was really successful. He was one of the most sought out actors in America making him super busy. He always made sure to come and visit at least once a year though. Usually on Christmas but sometimes he got a break in time for one of the kids' birthdays.

"Uncle Cooper is going to be the voice in a Disney movie soon. He just texted me that he signed the contract yesterday." Blaine announced as he came into in the living room and sat down next to me.

Both the kids squealed at the news. They loved it when Cooper was staring in movies that they'd like. He always took them to go see it and sent them a copy before it was even released publicly. Then we always ended up having a viewing party with all of or friends' kids.

Unfortunately the kids squealing woke Matthew up. Blaine made to get up but I placed my hand on his leg and shook my head no.

"I'll go get him. How about you finish telling the kids our love story? I was right at the part where I went back to McKinley after meeting you. They don't need every detail of the story yet though. Just basics okay?" I told Blaine as I stood up and started walking towards the nursery.

Matthew was our youngest and possibly last child though that hadn't been officially decided yet. We had plenty of time to decide still because Matt was only ten days old. We still weren't sure which one of us was biologically his father but that didn't matter to us. We were fine with it being unknown.

"Hi cutie. How was your nap?" I cooed as I picked him up out of his crib. "You finally slept longer than three hours. I'm so proud of you."

I slightly rocked him in my arms and I led him over to the changing table. I laid him down and searched through the cabinets underneath for a diaper and wipes and managed to change his diaper without getting peed on this time.

"Are you hungry Matt? You're probably starving by now. I'll make you a bottle." I informed my son who just made a gurgling sound in response.

I poured the formula in the bottle and mixed it so it was right before placing it on the bottle warmer.

"You know you're lucky you're cute. I wouldn't tolerate being woke up every three hours for just anyone. Not to mention the fact that you puked on my favorite shirt. One time your Papa puked on my favorite shirt and I wasn't going to talk to him for a few days. I only didn't because he ended up having the flu and I figured that was punishment enough." I said as I played with Matt's fingers. He made sounds as if he was talking to me and so I told him more stories and took pictures of him with my phone to send everyone while I waited for the bottle warmer to finish.

Finally I heard the beep that signaled it was down heating the bottle so I went over and got the bottle and tested it before I scooped up Matt and stuck the bottle in his mouth before I went back into the living room.

"And then I proposed to your dad but of course him being the person he is he already knew about it. We got back together and we were engaged for a while until suddenly we weren't but we got back together. We were meant to be together and nothing could keep us apart. Then we got married and just a year and a half later we had our little princess. Then came our sunshine and now the baby is little Matt who I've yet to nickname."

"You're not very good at story telling Blaine. Did you know that?" I asked as I carefully sat down next to Blaine while making sure the bottle stayed in Matt's mouth so he wouldn't start to cry.

"You told me to leave out details. I was following your directions." Blaine exclaimed as he cautiously took Matt out of my arms and began cooing to him.

"Okay basically kids the point of the story that Papa probably didn't really cover is that we are soulmates. No matter what we will always love each other and especially you guys. You're the reminder of our love and that's something that we never want to let go of." I smiled at the kids and both of them gave me huge smiles back.

"You know what Daddy? I think that's how I feel about Josh." Madi beamed up at me.

"That boy from your class? Oh god. Blaine I think I'm going to need a coffee. I'm going to need caffeine before I can deal with this."


End file.
